


winter fire in the heart/心中的冬日之火

by conanlan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, 我流AU, 骰題跟風
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/pseuds/conanlan
Summary: 冬天的德利鎮很是沁寒。尤其像這樣下著雪的時候，更是冷得刺骨。然而圖書館裡總是溫暖的。班看了窗外一眼，輕飄著的雪是挺詩情畫意的，他的思緒不禁又飄向心中永遠的冬日之火。算算貝芙莉離開德利也三年多了吧？這幾年間，班從來沒停止過跟她的書信往來。他向來就是個很有耐性、凡事能按部就班執行到底的人，尤其是有目標的時候。他可以花上大把時間精力打造出魯蛇俱樂部的地下秘密基地，也能為了擺脫霸凌而決定改變自己的體態。班就是這樣的一個人。他個性溫和但絕不妥協；對事情能理性分析，某些時候卻又浪漫得可以；他習慣了獨處，可是在內心深處，他渴望著友誼。現在也是。他知道貝芙莉也許還忘不了比爾；也許只當自己是普通朋友；更別說，也可能在波特蘭交了男朋友。但這都沒關係，班只要還能聽到她的消息就好。不論如何，他的心總會為她而燃燒。
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	winter fire in the heart/心中的冬日之火

**Author's Note:**

> 這次骰到的關鍵詞是「等待/雪花冰/接吻練習」，然後一個順勢被敲碗加碼了「圖書館」。  
> 於是就出現了這篇XDDDD
> 
> 世界觀依然是以我個人的fix-it AU為背景，有興趣的話，歡迎到P站試閱第一本XD  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/79036397
> 
> 不知不覺骰題跟風快跟完了www   
> 我玩得好開心啊，可以嘗試寫寫不同的CP我覺得很有趣。  
> 也希望大家看得愉快喔～

空曠安靜的德利圖書館，只有三兩個人分散坐在不同位置。有的在沙發區閱讀報紙，有的只是在閱覽區翻閱著小說。  
即使跟魯蛇們成為了好友，班還是時不時會獨自來到這裡。他喜歡書的味道，也喜歡圖書館的氛圍，更重要的，他熱愛閱讀。  
今天他在報紙上看到了一段關於蓋金字塔的敘述，不禁好奇了起來，於是下課後他立刻來到了這裡。查找了一下書籍資訊後，便穿梭在書架之間，翻查自己想看的書本。  
冬天的德利鎮很是沁寒。尤其像這樣下著雪的時候，更是冷得刺骨。然而圖書館裡總是溫暖的。  
班看了窗外一眼，輕飄著的雪是挺詩情畫意的，他的思緒不禁又飄向心中永遠的冬日之火。算算貝芙莉離開德利也三年多了吧？  
這幾年間，班從來沒停止過跟她的書信往來。他向來就是個很有耐性、凡事能按部就班執行到底的人，尤其是有目標的時候。他可以花上大把時間精力打造出魯蛇俱樂部的地下秘密基地，也能為了擺脫霸凌而決定改變自己的體態。  
班就是這樣的一個人。他個性溫和但絕不妥協；對事情能理性分析，某些時候卻又浪漫得可以；他習慣了獨處，可是在內心深處，他渴望著友誼。  
現在也是。  
他知道貝芙莉也許還忘不了比爾；也許只當自己是普通朋友；更別說，也可能在波特蘭交了男朋友。但這都沒關係，班只要還能聽到她的消息就好。不論如何，他的心總會為她而燃燒。  
思緒至此，他突然看到兩個熟悉的身影在窗外對他揮手。於是暫時放下手中的書，抓起厚棉外套邊往外走邊套上。剛踏出圖書館門口就聽到兩人的鬥嘴聲。  
「吐出來！瑞奇！你超噁心的欸！！！」  
「來不及了～～小艾。已經完全化在我舌頭上囉～～你看～～」  
「不要叫我小艾。幹！你敢舔我就試試看！那是酸雨造成的雪你知道嗎！超不衛生的！嘎啊啊啊！！住手！不要再去接了！」  
班看著瑞奇雙手悠哉地插在黑色皮外套口袋裡，張著嘴伸出舌頭在接雪吃，一旁包裹著毛呢大衣、圍巾加上毛帽的艾迪氣呼呼地揮舞雙手在阻止他的樣子，不禁笑了出來。  
「嘿。你們還是一樣感情這麼好啊？」  
「閉嘴！誰要跟他感情好！」艾迪說是這麼說，泛紅的臉頰早就出賣了自己。  
「噢～～親愛的班，我們感情也很好啊，不是嗎？」瑞奇笑嘻嘻地搭上他的肩膀。  
班呵呵笑了起來。不知道他們什麼時候才要承認對彼此的感情啊？班每次看著這兩人都這樣想著。  
「所以？有什麼事嗎？」  
「我們想去波特蘭找貝貝玩。」瑞奇勾起嘴角，微笑著說：「你會開車對吧？」  
班眨了眨眼，「⋯⋯在這大雪天？」  
「當然不是。」艾迪抽抽凍僵的鼻子，雙手互相摩擦了一下，「等這波寒流過吧。」  
「比爾老大說他應該能借到車，到時候大家可以一起去。當然，我們還沒問史丹和麥可，所以到底是不是『大家』還不知道。」瑞奇邊說邊拉過艾迪的手，一派自然地呵著氣幫著搓了兩下加溫。  
班默默看著兩人的互動，莫名有點羨慕。  
「班？你會去吧？」艾迪歪了歪頭，喚回了班的注意力。  
「嗯？喔！會，當然。」班淡淡地笑了笑，「我會去。」  
「太好啦！那就算上你一份～」瑞奇開心地拍拍他肩膀，「先這樣啦，明天見囉。」  
「明天見。」班點了點頭。  
瑞奇轉頭看向艾迪，邊說邊推著他走，「好了，小艾你快回去，不然感冒的話你就不能來學校了。」  
「就說不要叫我小艾。」艾迪翻了個白眼不忘抗議一下，「不是還要去問史丹嗎？」  
「史丹又不住你那一帶，我去就好了。」  
「什麼跟什麼啊，又沒離很遠。」  
「哼嗯，還是說你就這麼想多跟我相處一下啊？」  
「誰想啊！！！」  
「那要不要來感受一下雪天遇難時才有的裸體取暖啊？」  
「嗶嗶！瑞奇！！！你什麼毛病！！！誰要跟你取暖！！！」  
「可愛可愛可愛～～～！」  
目送兩人邊走邊吵的背影，班的嘴角揚起笑意。  
他跟貝芙莉向來就不是這樣的相處模式。貝芙莉漂亮迷人，一頭秀麗的紅髮總是在陽光下熠熠發亮。個性大剌剌又調皮的貝芙莉，總是眨著明亮的藍眼睛笑瞇瞇地喊他『New Kids』，而班每每只會傻愣愣地看著她，頓時失去言語能力。

班轉身回到圖書館，開始想著到時候見到貝芙莉該說些什麼才好。  
但他自己也很清楚，假如貝芙莉不主動跟他聊天的話，他八成還是跟之前一樣，一見到她就連話都講不好了吧。  
尤其是想到那個吻。  
雖說他們從來沒提起過那個吻的事，但在班內心之中還是默默地將之視為珍貴的回憶。  
即使有個恐怖的小丑來攪局，還發生在骯髒的下水道，甚至是貝芙莉處於生死交關之際，也不妨礙他對於這個吻的重視。  
並不是他不想提，有好幾次他都差點要問出口了，但終究在看到貝芙莉對比爾展現的笑臉時退縮了。他懂的。誰不會喜歡比爾呢？  
班默默從口袋拿出了皮夾，看著夾層裡那張從中學年鑑裡撕下的簽名。他年鑑裡唯一的簽名，貝芙莉簽的。  
「嘿，你在啊？太好了。」  
聽到聲音，班連忙收起皮夾，轉頭看著對方笑了笑，「噢！嗨，麥可。雪好像還要下個幾天，牧場還好嗎？」  
麥可挑挑眉，拉開班身旁的椅子坐下，爽朗地笑著回，「還行還行。雖然雪這樣下下去，牧場會有點辛苦。但多出來的時間我總算可以讀點書了。嘿，你對代數懂多少？」  
「嗯？基礎沒問題啊。太複雜的就要問史丹或瑞奇了吧。」  
「太棒了，教教我吧？」  
「當然好。」班微微一笑，突然想起剛剛的事，「對了，瑞奇說等寒流過了要約大家去波特蘭找貝貝。」他頓了頓，「你要去嗎？」  
麥可轉頭看了班一眼，「⋯⋯你不去嗎？」  
「⋯⋯我會啊。」  
「那你幹嘛那麼遲疑的樣子？」  
「⋯⋯你覺得貝貝會想見到我們嗎？」  
麥可皺了皺眉，視線從筆記本移到班的臉上，沈默了一下。  
「⋯⋯我相信貝芙莉要是不想，你連思考這件事的機會都沒有。」麥可戲謔地說。  
班愣了愣，嘆了一口氣。  
「但反過來想想，既然她還願意見面的話，就代表我們還是重要的吧？」麥可挑挑眉。  
班抿著唇陷入了沈思。  
麥可輕拍了他的肩，「別放棄啊，漢斯康。」  
班驚訝地看著他，「⋯⋯你說什麼？」  
麥可一臉憐憫地看著他，「你還真以為沒人看得出來你對她的心意啊？」  
「呃⋯⋯我⋯⋯」班難為情地揉揉後頸，「我也不想放棄啊。」  
「那就別放棄。」麥可一臉瞭然，「不然太不像你了。」  
班看了他幾秒，突然笑了出來，「說得也是。」  
麥可也跟著笑了笑，「好啦，所以你現在能幫我看作業了沒？」他挑挑眉半開玩笑地說：「別忘了，我得先搞定功課跟牧場的事，才能跟你們去波特蘭鬼混啊。」  
班呵呵一笑，跟著搞笑地說：「咿！那還是趕快來開工吧！」

最後，兩人在圖書館門口道別。班看著已停止下雪，逐漸露出點點星空的天際，哼起了街頭頑童的〈I'll Be Loving You (Forever)〉，踏上了回家的路。

「班，親愛的，醒醒。」聽到呼喚的聲音，班皺了皺眉，他很久沒夢到以前的事了，頓時不確定自己處在哪個時空。他眨了眨眼看著面前的女人，他的冬日之火正帶著憐愛的微笑看著他。  
班低頭看了一下，手上是一本翻開的法布爾《昆蟲記》，還停在糞金龜的篇章。轉頭看到一個小男孩沉沉睡在身旁。他突然想起自己睡著前正在唸床邊故事給兒子聽。  
「卡爾好不容易睡著了。」貝芙莉微笑看著他，「看來你也累了吧？」  
班看著她好一會兒沒說話。  
「班？」  
「『妳的頭髮就像冬日之火』」班喃喃說著。  
貝芙莉的眼神瞬間變得溫柔，伸手摸了摸他的臉頰，「⋯⋯『一月餘燼』」  
班握住她的手，在手心親了一下，「『我心也隨妳而燃燒』」  
「⋯⋯怎麼了？」  
班笑了笑，「做了個夢。」  
貝芙莉皺了皺眉，「好的還是壞的？」  
「都不是吧。」班輕輕合上書，起身在卡爾髮際親了一下，幫他拉好被子。  
貝芙莉也親了卡爾臉頰一下。轉身挽著班的手臂，兩人一起離開兒童房，「不然是什麼？」  
班看向遠方，想了一下。  
「⋯⋯算是一段有點懷念的回憶吧。」班微微一笑，低頭吻了貝芙莉，「關於一個『New Kids』在下雪天想著冬日之火的事。」  
貝芙莉俏皮地眨眨眼，「哼嗯⋯⋯你是說那個堆出玫瑰鼻子雪人的『New Kids』嗎？」  
班忍不住笑出聲，「對。還邊唱〈I'll Be Loving You (Forever)〉的那一個。」  
「噢，親愛的，你真的是無可救藥的浪漫主義者呢。」貝芙莉輕笑了起來，勾著他的後頸加深了吻。


End file.
